


Ficthropology Episode 3: Abigail Derecho - Archontic Literature

by earis, Lukoni, Measured_Words, Nary



Series: Ficthropology Podcasts [3]
Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Abigail Derecho, Archontic Literature, Fan Fiction and Fan Communities in the Age of the Internet, Meta, Nonfiction, Podcast, Recommendations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earis/pseuds/earis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukoni/pseuds/Lukoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, after a long delay (for which I apologize profusely), we are finally back with Episode 3. Hooray! In this episode, we follow on from last time with a discussion of what constitutes fanfiction and how it is best described and understood. Is there really a good metaphor that can encompass this whole crazy, multi-faceted world? Thus we tackle "Archontic Literature: A Definition, a History, and Several Theories of Fan Fiction" by Abigail Derecho. It is the first chapter in Karen Hellekson and Kristina Busse's <a href="http://karenhellekson.com/?page_id=38">Fan Fiction and Fan Communities in the Age of the Internet: New Essays </a> (2006). We hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficthropology Episode 3: Abigail Derecho - Archontic Literature

**Author's Note:**

> The podcast Ficthropology is designed as a discussion of the wonderful world of fan fiction from a critical standpoint. Modeled after an informal academic discussion group, we generally tackle one article, book, or theme per episode, from any field from anthropology, media studies, communications, women's studies - whoever has an interesting take of fanfic, its writers, readers, community, genres, themes, trends, or tropes. Anything is fair game! It is not fandom specific, and we tend to pull examples from any fandom we've come across in our travels.

[Episode 3](http://phrontistery.info/Ficthropology_Ep3_FullEpisode.mp3) is available for streaming and download here - it runs for an hour and 17 minutes. Please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Recs for Episode 3:
> 
> Earis's pick: [Written by the Victors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15?view_adult=true) by Speranza (Stargate Atlantis)  
> Elanya's pick: [Look and Listen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/292692) by Yatzhee (Rear Window)  
> Lukoni pick: [Odyssey](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7876933/1/Odyssey) by LissaB (Bonanza)  
> Nary's pick: [BoLin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/434336/chapters/737069) by airandangels (Avatar: Legend of Korra)


End file.
